Initiatory studies in the aging effects on soft connective tissue structure and mechanical response will be conducted. These studies will include mechanical experimental tests, mathematical modelling and micro-and macroscopic morphological examinations. In vitro tests on human tendon will be the first step in the program as tendon forms a simple parallel fiber arrangement.